Timeline of the Stelverse
As the name says so, the Timeline of the Stelverse is the offical timeline of...the Stelverse. A bit obvious eh? Timeline 2517 *The Legend starts: Stel 'Vadam is born. *Doug-103 begins his SPARTAN-II training. 2525 *The Human-Covenant War starts. 2530 *Delmond-B312 is born. 2536 *Stel 'Vadam finishes his training and partcipates in the Harvest Campaign. 2539 *Stel 'Vadam particaptes in the Battle of Kholo. 2546 *Stel 'Vadam is nearly killed in the Battle of Arcadia. He also meets his Jiralhanae rival, Yormus. 2552 *The Fall of Reach begins. *Stel is promoted to a Ranger. *Stel meets his future wife: Ke'la Vadum *Stel barely escapes from Reach: loses a arm during it. *Stel later comes back, armed with a new prosthetic robotic arm. *Stel fights in the Great Schism. *Doug-103 meets Stel *Doug-103 fights alongside Stel until the end of the Human-Covenant war, and enters a cryotube for seven months. 2553 *Stel 'Vadam attends a UNSC War Memorial, retires and becomes a assassin. Later meets Ral 'Daman and leads a resistance to break free of the Jiralhanae on Sanghelios. Halo: Vendetta takes place. *The 1st Age of Redemption begins. 2554 *Stel 'Vadam and Arbiter Thel 'Vadam start the Battle for Doisac. Halo: Sangheili Brothers and Halo: Vendetta takes place. *Doug-103 meets Stel 'Vadam again. *The Prophet of Tolerance, Prophet of Restrain, Obligation and their three young are brought into Confederacy hands. *The 1st Age of Redemption ends, the Second begins. *The Unggoy attack an alien homeworld of Azather, sparking hostilities with the Nartol species. *The War of Prophecy begins. *Task Force 343 is formed between this time and 2559. 2555 *The Events of RP:Reach take place. After brief conflict, Stel 'Vadam is finally reunited with his brother Rola 'Vadam. *The Infamous Tir-D-yar takes over the planet of Reach after almost destroying the Sangheili Ship Relentless Massacre and conquering the last city on Reach. *The Battle of Azather takes place. The Unggoy take heavy casualties. 2559 *Kig-Yar Loyalists battle with Tir-D-yar's forces on Reach. *Tir-D-yar destroy the Parliment buildings on Eayn, killing the majority of Kig-Yar politicians. *Operation: DECIMATION begins as Task Force 343 arrives on Azather. *The Kig-Yar Loyalists conquer half of Terrador. *Rola 'Vadam visits Lady Sintharia, in which they discuss the destruction of a cultist recruitment base. *Just before the master plan is enacted, Lady Sintharia's kingdom is exposed to dry land and invaded by approximatley 1 million Jiralhanae which destroy half the city. Sintharia defects the Nartol and leaves the planet with her survivors. *Cultist leader Hel'Thuzad is presumed dead following the invasion of his capital city which causes the death of lieutenant Myr-D-yar. 2560 *The Events of Halo: Covert Ops takes place. The Battle of Eayn begins. 2567 *Half of Task Force 343 is deployed to the Karidan homeworld. The other half is captured. *Tir-D-yar arrives on the Karidan Homeworld. His plans are unknown at the time. *Yormus plans an attack on the enemy with the Karidans. 2571 *A Sangheili Rebellion begins on Sanghelios, the state of Vadam is invaded by rebels. *Tir-D-yar, a few of his soldiers and Lady Sintharia and some of her Covert Nartol land on Sanghelios, Tir infiltrated the State of Vadam. **Lady Sintharia discovers the location of the Rebel Leader, and ultimatley sends word to Tir for negotations. *Lost Nartol Grand Ambassador Noberdo sends word to Sanghelios that Azather has began healing from the events of Operation: DECIMATION. *Lady Sintharia is arrested by the Sangheili and interrogation processes begin. *Ral 'Daman defects the Sangheili Confederacy. *The Destined Council and Serka 'Rolam are killed, destroying the Destined Ones and most of it's members. *The Sangheili Civil War ends.